1. Field
The present invention relates to a door of a refrigerator and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly to a refrigerator door attached with a decoration member on a front side thereof and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cold air generated by a refrigeration cycle into storage compartments to thereby enable longtime preservation of food in a fresh state. The refrigerator generally includes a main body constituting the storage compartment storing food therein, and a door pivotably mounted to the main body to open and close the storage compartment.
Nowadays, the refrigerator does not merely occupy an interior space to store food but also functions as an interior design like a piece of furniture. Especially, the door of the refrigerator, which is always exposed to users, is attached with a dedicated decoration member.
The door includes a door frame constituting a framework thereof, a front panel connected to a front side of the door frame to prevent a foam material from leaking through the front side, a rear panel connected to a rear side of the door frame to form a foaming space together with the front panel, a chassis fixing a decoration member by connection with the door frame, and the decoration member fixed to the chassis to improve the front look of the refrigerator.
The door frame is constructed by pluralities of vertical frames and horizontal frames. The chassis is constructed by an upper chassis connected to an upper part of the door frame, a lower chassis connected to a lower part of the door frame, a left chassis connected to the left of the door frame, and a right chassis connected to the right of the door frame. After assembling those plural parts, the decoration member is fixed to the chassis, thereby completing construction of the refrigerator door.